


A Beautiful Day

by Starkken



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Park Dates, Prompt: flowers, grimmichi pride week, implied flowers, no flowers mentioned but it is a park, soft, very soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkken/pseuds/Starkken
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are at the park. They won't say anything to each other but they are as close as they can be without touching. Is it a date?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: GrimmIchi_Pride_Week_2020





	A Beautiful Day

They sat on a bench, not looking at each other and not mentioning what they were both thinking. How they wanted to hold hands. How they wanted to be closer. How they wanted to leave this bench and go somewhere quieter. But they didn't, they sat and they were silent.

Ichigo lifted his arm and Grimmjow’s eyes followed the movement. The gingers hand came to rest behind the other's back. Only inches from touching. Inches that felt like miles. Ichigo's face was beet red.

Grimmjow shifted his legs. Ichigo stared hopefully at them from the corner of his eyes. They settled a scant breath from the other’s knee. Breaths that felt like suffocation. Grimmjow's pupils were dilated.

Someone in the area laughed and the men shot their heads up, looking for any excuse to focus on something. The laughter died down and they were left with nothing to stop their thoughts. One of them was going to have to break. 

But that would mean admitting to what happened. Acknowledging it was good. Justifying why it felt so right. Asking for more.

It would be like begging and neither of them begged.

Ichigo’s cell phone rang. 

It continued to ring. He couldn't pick it up. If he picked it up he'd have to answer it. If he answered it he'd have to speak. If he spoke his voice would wobble and crack and come out in a whoosh and a whirl of emotions he was scared to have. So it rang until the call passed.

"You, uh, you missed a- a ringing thing," Grimmjow stuttered. Every word was dragged out like a cat to the bath. His hesitancy and confliction could not have been more obvious. 

"Yeah I-" Ichigo cleared his throat, "I didn't want to answer it."

They went silent again. A ball rolled by with a child chasing after it. Why was it always children? The park was full of them all the time. 

The ball rolled by again with the child following. This time, the kid looked at the adults on the bench and smiled at them. "Happy anniversary!"

Grimmjow balked and Ichigo had to hold in a screech. The child laughed and continued toward his toy, oblivious to the panic and drama he had created.

When the kid was back with his parents, the two on the bench realized what he was talking about. The family was celebrating an anniversary. Most likely for the elderly couple dressed up in fancy attire with bow ties and bowler hats. Children, they say the darndest things because they lack complete comprehension.

The reprieve in tension allowed Ichigo to collect his whits enough to say what needed to be said.

"So about the kiss…"

Grimmjow swung his head to the ginger. It was a miracle he wasn't sweating since he was red enough to be on fire. "What about it?"

"It was… Good." As hard as Ichigo tried, he could not force any more words out.

Grimmjow nodded. He bit his tongue, literally, and as the pain ebbed he let the words roll out. "I want another. Kiss. Another kiss with you."

Ichigo’s eyes nearly blasted into orbit. If he weren't sure of the words he would have written them off as a hallucination, something he wanted to hear but never would. But this was reality and he had heard them.

"I wouldn't be opposed," he hesitantly commented.

Faster than he thought possible. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo’s shoulder and turned him toward himself. With not a moment’s warning, they closed the distance. 

It was nothing like the first time they kissed.

It wasn't quick or heavy. It didn't carry the weight of breaking some ancient rule. It wasn't rich with unsaid words and unsure touches. It didn't compare at all, really. For that chaste touch of lips, a thousand words were spoken and a millennia of violence was forgotten. They existed calmly and wildly with a short connection holding them together.

When they broke apart, it wasn't for air. They needed to stop and evaluate what they had done and what it meant. 

"I liked that better." Ichigo chuckled and looked at the blue haired man who said it. He had a smirk across his face and a deep blush redder than any blood spilled between them. "Can we do it again?"

So they did. 

They kissed each other on that park bench. Ichigo’s arm fell from the back and wrapped around Grimmjow’s waist, pulling him closer. Grimmjow moved his legs so their knees touched and he didn't move them away. Someone laughed and they didn't look in their direction. A ball and a child passed by with no comment. 

They were just another couple in the park. A human and his arrancar boyfriend. Their first date and second kiss. What a beautiful day.


End file.
